youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 4: Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's fourth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Thomas * Henry * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Annie and Clarabel * Branchline Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Cabooses * Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: One morning, Henry was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes he can pull trains, but sometimes he felt he had no strength at all. * Henry: I suffer dreadfully and no one cares. * James: Rubbish, Henry! * Ringo Starr: Snorted James. * James: You don't work hard enough! * Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him too. * Sir Topham Hatt: What's wrong with you, Henry? You have lots of new parts and new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do the work. * Ringo Starr: This made Henry, his driver and fireman very sad. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Henry came to the platform. He had taken off his hat and coat and put on overalls. Henry managed to start but his fireman was not satisfied. * Henry's Fireman: Henry is a bad steamer. * Ringo Starr: He said to Sir Topham Hatt. * Henry's Fireman: I built up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. * Ringo Starr: Henry tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam, and came to a stop outside Edward's station. * Henry: Oh dear! * Ringo Starr: Thought Henry. * Henry: I shall have to go away! Oh dear, oh dear! * Ringo Starr: All he could do is to go slowly onto a siding, and Edward took charge of the train. Sir Topham Hatt and the Fireman went on discussing Henry's troubles. * Sir Topham Hatt: What do you think is wrong, fireman? * Ringo Starr: Asked Sir Topham Hatt. * Henry's Fireman: Excuse me, sir. * Ringo Starr: He answered. * Henry's Fireman: But the fact is the coal was wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today's it's worse. The other engines can manage. They had big fireboxes. Henry's is small and can't make the heat. With Welsh coal, he'd be a different engine. * Sir Topham Hatt: It's expensive. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: But Henry must have a fair chance. James shall go and fetch them. * Ringo Starr: When the Welsh coal came, Henry's Driver and Fireman were excited. * Henry's Driver and Fireman: Now we'll show 'em, Henry old fellow. * Ringo Starr: They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal like a wall round the outside, then the glowing middle part was covered in smaller lumps. * Henry: You're spoiling my fire. * Ringo Starr: Complained Henry. * Henry's Fireman: Wait and see. * Ringo Starr: Said the fireman. * Henry's Fireman: We'll have a roaring fire just when we wanted. * Ringo Starr: The fireman was right. When Henry reach the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. * Sir Topham Hatt: How are you, Henry? * Henry: Peep peep! * Ringo Starr: Whistled Henry. * Henry: I feel fine! * Sir Topham Hatt: Have you a good fire, driver? * Henry's Driver: Never better, sir, and plenty of steam. * Sir Topham Hatt: No record breaking. * Ringo Starr: Warned Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Don't push him too hard. * Henry's Driver: Henry won't need pushing, sir. I'll have to hold him back. * Ringo Starr: Henry had a lovely day. He had never felt so well of his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. * Henry's Driver: Steady old fellow. * Ringo Starr: He would say. * Henry's Driver: There's plenty of time. * Ringo Starr: They arrived early at the station. Thomas puffed in. * Henry: Where have you been, lazybones? * Ringo Starr: Asked Henry. * Henry: Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye. * Thomas: Whoosh! * Ringo Starr: Said Thomas to the Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas: Have you ever seen anything like it? * Ringo Starr: Both Annie and Clarabel agreed that they never had. Trivia *Henry's Special Coal will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Henry, with his sad face, at Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 2 will film Henry, with his sad face, and talking. *Shot 3 will film James with his annoyed face and talking. *Shot 4 will film James with his annoyed face and leaving. *Shot 5 will film Henry with his sad face. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 7 will film Henry, with his sad face and looking upset. *Shot 8 will film Henry, with his sad face and backing up and coupling to a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and a red coach. *Shot 9 will film Henry's cabin when he is moving. *Shot 10 will film Henry's fireman talking to Sir Topham Hatt. *Shots 11 and 12 will film Henry, with his sad face, arriving, and pulling into Wellsworth station. *Shot 13 will film Henry, with his sad face, and talking. *Shots 14 and 15 will film Henry, with his sad face, and going away and going onto a siding while uncoupled from his dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach. *Shots 16 and 17 will film Edward, with his happy face, puffing out of his siding and coupling up to Henry's dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach. *Shot 18 will film Henry's driver talking to Sir Topham Hatt. *Shot 19 will film Edward, with his happy face, and listening. *Shot 20 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 21 will film Henry with his sad face. *Shot 22 will film Edward with his happy face leaving with Henry's a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach. *Shot 23 will film the Welsh coal standing next to Henry with his happy face. *Shot 24 will film Henry's crew talking to Henry with his happy face. *Shot 25 will film Henry's fireman stoking some coal into the furnace in Henry's cabin. *Shot 26 will film Henry's fire with the glowing middle part covered with smaller lumps in Henry's cabin. *Shot 27 will film Henry, with his sad face, and talking sadly. *Shot 28 will film Henry's fireman talking. *Shot 29 will film the gauge in Henry's cabin go up. *Shot 30 will film Happy, with his happy face, at Knapford station, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, and his red Express coach. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 32 will film Happy, with his happy face, and talking. *Shot 33 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 34 will film Henry's driver talking. *Shot 35 will film Happy, with his happy face, and wheeshing steam. *Shots 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 43, 44, 45, and 46 will film Happy, with his happy face, and pulling his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and his red and white Express coach where he departs, puffs along the line, stands at Elsbridge station, and leaves. *Shot 44 and 45 will film Thomas, with his astounded face, Annie, and Clarabel entering Elsbridge station. *Shot 47 will film Thomas with his surprised 4 face. *Shot 48 will film Thomas, with his confused 2 face, and talking. *Shot 49 will film Annie and Clarabel shruging. *Shot 50 will film Thomas with his eager face. Category:Julian Bernardino